


A Bellflower Ball

by ShiveringMountain



Series: Cracked Jackets [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cursed, F/F, F/M, buster zone, if god exists they will not forgive me, shitfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 02:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20323918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiveringMountain/pseuds/ShiveringMountain
Summary: Perfuma tries a party trick (which leads to some unforeseen consequences), Adora and Catra are reunited, and Glimmer learns some valuable lessons about being a princess.





	A Bellflower Ball

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Jackets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18140111) by [midnight_echoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_echoes/pseuds/midnight_echoes). 

> During my summer holiday, I volunteered to help edit the amazing _Jackets_ by midnight_echoes. It was a lot of fun and I'm grateful for her trust in me as I tackle this epic story of her. So what better way than to repay that trust with some unspeakable shitposts, puns and cursed content based on this story?
> 
> If you haven't had a chance to read [_Jackets_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18140111/chapters/42892391), then please do so. It wouldn't make a lot of sense without the context. This is a mild deviation from [chapter 10 - By Royal Invite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18140111/chapters/44653117), and the lines:
>
>> “UUUUGH,” Mermista groaned. Entrapta and Perfuma stopped clapping to pay attention to her. “OMG I am dying. Do you see me? I am literally dying. ‘Fuma, do you have any of your healing herbs because I am literally dying.”
>> 
>> Perfuma giggled. “Afraid not. But,” she took a look at Sea Hawk and flicked her wrist. A sizable blue flower formed in front of his mouth.
>> 
>> “Oh my, I’m so sorry Sea Hawk, that was meant for your hair!” Perfuma giggled. This brought the song to an end.
>> 
>> “It’s quite alright Princess Perfuma! It’s a lovely flower, and I shall cherish it!” Sea Hawk called out. Bow helped him affix the flower into his hair.

The giggling stopped after foam began to gather at the corners of Sea Hawk's mouth. His eyes rolled back as he fell over, clutching at his throat. Bow tried to help his friend, who violently convulsed on the ground. He tried so hard to stop him from hurting himself. Sickening thuds could be heard as the pirate's spasms caused the back of his head to crash against the marble floor of the Midnight Palace.  
  
Adora's Horde training kicked in as she fell to her knees opposite of Bow, frantically trying to stabilise his thrashing body. She underestimated her own strength when Sea Hawk's arm was dislocated from the shoulder, elliciting a strangled gurgle as pain shot through the man's body. The thuds of Sea Hawk's thrashing head against the stone became sickeningly wet.  
  
Zayn, in her panic, began looking for answers. At the sight of Scorpia's tail, Zayn believed she had found what she was looking for. Marching up to the white-haired lady, she began screaming, vowing that the Rebellion would not forgive this cowardly act.  
  
Scorpia stared at her claws as she tried to fight back the tears. She hadn't done anything, she knew that. But to the others, she would always be a freak, a monster. She tried to look away, to see if there was anyone nearby. Entrapta stared blankly at what was happening in front of her, with a distraught Perfuma at her side. Her Matti was nowhere to be seen. She did not know that her childhood friend was desperately trying to find the guards for help. Scorpia shut her eyes as tears began to fall.  
  
She was alone.  
  
Mermista could barely breathe. Seeing Sea Hawk's bloodshot eyes stare into hers was too much. When the light in Sea Hawk's eyes faded and his body finally stopped convulsing, she let out a bloodcurdling scream—  
  
—which distracted a certain Force Commander that was climbing up the outer walls of the Midnight Palace. She looked down, not noticing that a tile began to come loose. A panicked shriek escaped her lips.  
  
Catra fell. Hurtling towards the ground. Her life flashed before her eyes.

Memories of gruelling training sessions besides her lifelong friend, of how warm her hands felt when she nursed her bruises, of how she wished she'd kissed her on that rooftop when she was twelve, of how she wished she could forever keep looking into her—  
  
Blue eyes looked up from below her and met her mismatched eyes.  
  
_Adora_

* * *

The next day, the Rebellion held a funeral for Adora back in Bright Moon. She was buried on a hill that overlooked the kingdom, under the shade of a large oak tree. Everyone was there, except for Mermista. The princess of Salineas never left her home again after the loss of her Sea Hawk.  
  
Glimmer spoke a few words. She spoke of Adora's kindness, her compassion, her selflessness, her restlessness, the way she snorted when she laughed, and how she would mispronounce things when she tried to sound sophisticated. Everything. She spoke of how that kindness was repaid by the Horde when their people poisoned Sea Hawk and crushed Adora to death. She spoke of the ruthlessness and cruelty that must rage in a person's heart for them to not only take another person's life, but also their own.  
  
Catra's name was never mentioned.  
  
The princess of Bright Moon pleaded that now they, too, must be ruthless and without mercy should they wish to survive. The mourning crowd was baying for blood at the end of her speech. Glimmer looked around in the crowd to find her friend. She met Bow's eyes briefly, before something unfamiliar burnt in them, something that caused the emptiness in her stomach to grow.  
  
It was hatred.

* * *

The day before, Akur had imprisoned the Horde guests. As a sign of good faith, Akur offered the Rebellion to decide over the fates of Scorpia, Entrapta and Mattis.  
  
Before anyone had a chance to process what was being said, Glimmer coolly answered.  
  
Death.  
  
So there they were, no less than a ten minute ride by skiff away from the Midnight Palace. All three Horde members were lined up in the black desert sands, hands tied behind their back, and forced to their knees by a massive taurosi.

_Gods, he's even taller than <strike>Adora</strike> She-Ra..._

Thinking about She-Ra, about Adora's vacant eyes staring back at her as body bent all wrong under Catra's shattered frame, dispelled any second thoughts she might have had, even if Bow almost made her reconsider on the ride over. He just didn't get it. This is what a princess is supposed to do, this is how you protect the world from the monsters that serve the Horde. As Glimmer and Akur made their way to stand about twenty feet from the prisoners, the prince of Midnight Sands said something about this place being the grave to a select few enemies to the throne and his people. Glimmer did not realise this gesture was the prince's attempt at currying more favour with the kingdom of Bright Moon. Even if she did, she wouldn't care. It felt right. There would be no burial, there would be no last words, just their bodies left for the vultures amidst the crumbled remnants of an ancient obelisk.

_They deserve this._

Glimmer felt no sorrow for this Mattis fellow. The look of panic in his eyes was one she'd seen too many times before in the eyes of her dying soldiers, of civilians caught in the crossfire or even some scared Horde soldier with faces younger than her own. She didn't look away as they slit his throat.

She felt a pang of remorse for Entrapta, but she had made her choices. Her red eyes were glazed over and hollow as she stared into nothing. A small hiccup when the cool steel touched her throat was the only sign that she was even there. Her eyes rolled back as she fell down on the ground. Wet, choking sounds escaping her lips.  
  
Scorpia, however, was beset with grief. Half-formed words babbled out of her ever since she saw her best friend's broken body on top of Adora's. In all her life, Glimmer had never seen someone shed so many tears. As the executioner held her head back up by her white hairs, tear-stained eyes looked at the person next to her. Glimmer looked to her right as she saw Bow stare directly back at the Force Captain. He had never looked so pale in his life. Scorpia barely registered the executioner's curved sword move in position as her voice, broken and hoarse from hours of sobbing, squeezed out a sound Glimmer must have misheard.  
  
_It almost sounded like "Bow"._  
  
Of all three that were executed, Scorpia took the longest to bleed out as tears mingled with crimson. Her eyes never left Bow's until her gurgles stopped and she lay still.  
  
Glimmer tried to comfort her friend, but the moment her hand touched Bow's shoulder, he slapped it away and shot a glare at her. His eyes were red and puffy and burning with such anger. Suddenly, his hands shot up to his mouth and he ran away. She could hear him throw up just a few yards away.

* * *

After the funeral, Perfuma rode in a coach home. One of her handmaidens noticed her fidgeting hands and asked what was wrong. The Plumerian princess looked her straight in the eye and said:  
  
"If I'd fucking known that guy was allergic to bellflowers, I wouldn't have turned his mouth into a fucking flower pot just to impress some blue-haired chick into joining me and my dearly departed boo's threesome."  
  
Her eyes wandered from her bewildered handmaiden to the forest on the horizon.  
  
"Guess I really hit the dab on myself there, huh?" she whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> To quote the great Tommy Wiseau:
> 
> God forgive me.
> 
> Feel free to yell at <strike>the void</strike> me on [Tumblr](https://shiveringmountain.tumblr.com/) for my heinous crimes.


End file.
